


Bats

by Ditzyshine



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: Bats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditzyshine/pseuds/Ditzyshine
Summary: Red's POV
Kudos: 7





	Bats

**Author's Note:**

> Red's POV

Heading over to Blue's garden to grab some food for my pets, I noticed something black hanging from the leaves of the tree. Looking closer, I saw it was a bat. Adorable! Holding out my arm, the bat flew over and perched itself on my arm. 

"I am going to name you Fang!" I exclaimed as I noticed her fangs. I move her to my shoulder so I can grab things with ease. As I pick the stuff, I made sure to replant them also. I am not getting Blue made at me again for not replanting. As I grabbed the last carrot, I headed out to my animal sanctuary.

The animal sanctuary was really a nice word for the field with various areas for my pets to live. There were some caves and a waterfall leading to a large pond. Green helped me build the sanctuary. The hardest part was terraforming it. Grabbing some stuff, I headed over to one of the empty caves.

Taking time to decorate, I let Fang get the hang of her new home. Checking on my phone, I found bats ate insects. Groaning, I went to my insect collection. Getting, a few beetles, I headed back to the cave. Giving Fang the beetles. After I finished the cave, I felt proud of myself. It looked good. As I headed over to the others, I heard them arguing.

"The bats are eating up my garden! We have to kill them!" I heard Blue shout. I heard various protests. Bursting in, they all fell silent.

"No! You can't kill them! They can live in my sanctuary! Please don't kill them!" Crying out, I fell to my knees. I felt an arm on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw Orange.

"Let's get those bats to your sanctuary, okay?" Orange asked softly. Nodding, I let him pull me up. I could see Blue looking ashamed. 

As we gathered the bats, I could feel Blue glaring at me. Green helped me expand the caves and make them comfy and pretty. I named each bat, even though there were 73 in total, including Fang.

"Blue, why did you want to kill them? They just wanted to survive. They like rotten fruit, which is probably what they were getting. Yellow is gonna set up a system to get them their food every day. But why didn't you come to me?" I plead towards Blue.

"I didn't want to upset you, cause I didn't think of any other solution. I'm sorry." Blue apologized softly. Reaching out, I pull him into a hug. Heading over to the others, I could see them having fun with the bats. I gesture over to Blue for him to join us. Holding out my arm, I felt Fang perch on my arm. I hold her close as I introduce her to Blue and the others. We ended up spending the entire day at the sanctuary. It was fun. I got to tell them so many animal facts.


End file.
